kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
The Do-or-Die Tower Break-In Strategy!
is the thirty-ninth episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. It features the debut of Knuckle Suika Arms. Synopsis Kouta and Ryoma work together to break into Yggdrasill Tower to free Mai and Akira. Plot Back in the garage, Kouta becomes impatient in saving the kidnapped civilians, which the group decides to join him. Once they exit Zamawe, they notice that the entrance was not guarded as Ryoma knows that the Inves have appeared worldwide, thanks to himself causing the mess. While they head to the secret pathway to the tower, Ryoma notices that Redyue used her energy on Kouta, having Kaito believing that there is an Over Lord that is stronger than her. However, the Inves started to appear as Oren and Hideyasu decide to hold them off while the group would head to the secret pathway. The group managed to make it to the secret pathway, however Ryoma forgot to turn off the security system as Kaito, Zack, and Yoko decide to distract the Suika Arms Armors and the Tulip Hoppers, having Kouta and Ryoma to move on without them. Once they reach to the tower, they were unaware that the alarm started to trigger from the Helheim fruit. While searching for the civilians, Shinmugurun appears to fight them. While fighting, Duke started to analyze Gaim in Kiwami Arms as he was amazed by its ability. After the Over Lord was defeated, they continue to search for the civilians. Meanwhile, Mitsuzane felt proud of Mai being with his side, however Takatora's spirit continues to taunt the youth, saying that no one will understand him. Later, Mitsuzane found out that Rat and Rica were used to revive the queen, seeing that they didn't listen to him as Mitsuzane believes that they deserve it. Redyue started to plan of using Mai as a bait, however Mitsuzane does not approve this as he sent Mai to Rosyuo for safety. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : MIINA * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actor *''to be added'' Lockseeds Yoroi Mode]] *'Lock used:' **Gaim: ***Orange (once in DJ Gun), Kachidoki, Kiwami **Baron: ***Banana, Lemon Energy **Gridon: ***Donguri **Bravo: ***Durian **Knuckle: ***Kurumi, Suika **Duke: ***Lemon Energy **Marika ***Peach Energy *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms, Kachidoki Arms, Kiwami Arms **Baron: ***Banana Arms, Lemon Energy Arms **Gridon: ***Donguri Arms **Bravo: ***Durian Arms **Knuckle: ***Kurumi Arms, Suika Arms **Duke: ***Lemon Energy Arms **Marika ***Peach Energy Arms *'Weapons summoned in Kiwami Arms:' **Duri Noko, Sonic Arrow, Banaspear, Kiwi Gekirin, Donkachi, Ichigo Kunai, Kagematsu Shin, Kurumi Bombers, DJ Gun Errors *When Gaim Kiwami Arms summons the Duri Noko, the Peach Energy Lockseed is in its opened state. *When Knuckle changes from Kurumi Arms to Suika Arms, his Ride Wear still has the Knuck Eye. **This is mostly behind the scenes laziness due to the fact that the series has never shown Knuckle's Ride Wear suit with its Ride Wear helmet because it actually utilizes a Kurokage suit, making it unclear whether or not Knuckle has a Ride Wear helmet or if it's similar to the case with the New Generation Riders where the Helmet and Armor Parts are one piece, rather than them being modular and swappable like the Standard Lockseed Armor Parts. As a result, we never see the Ride Wear helmet until this episode with the Knuck Met hastily taken off when Knuckle switches to Suika Arms. It is unknown if there is a Ride Wear visor to begin with, as with the case with Armored Rider Gridon when he transformed into Suika Arms. ***The toy model of Knuckle shows that it is different from the Knuckle shown in the show as the show's version utilizes Kurokage's suit. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 22, . *'Viewership': 3.2% *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **Kamen Rider: Gaim **Lockseeds: LS-05 Pine, LS-06 Ichigo, LS-07 Orange, ELS-01 Lemon Energy, ELS-02 Cherry Energy, ELS-03 Peach Energy, KLS-01 Kachidoki, LS-∞ Kiwami, LV-01 Sakura Hurricane, LV-03 Dandeliner, LV-04 Tulip Hopper *This is the only time Kamen Rider Duke activates the Squash function on his Genesis Driver. *This is the first episode where Gaim summons the Ichigo Kunai while in Kiwami Arms. **It is also the only time Gaim Kiwami Arms summons the Kurumi Bombers in TV series. The next time is Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle. *This episode marks the first time that four Kamen Riders transform together, the most ever shown as of now. **Although there are four New Generation Riders transforming in Episode 14, it does not count since it was not full transformations. DVD releases Kamen Rider Gaim Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Baron's Soccer Showdown Summer Camp!, The Return of the Professor, The Do-or-Die Tower Break-In Strategy! and Awakening the Over Lord. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gaimu.html DSTD08900-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 10, DVD cover Gaim DVD Volume 10.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 10, Blu-ray cover External Links References Category:New Form Episode